


It's just an interview!

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a job interview and Robert can't wait to get him out of his suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just an interview!

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot of Aaron and Robert living together and what fun they would have.

Robert scoffed.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're sexy as hell"

Aaron couldn't help the rush of blood to his groin at Roberts words.

Robert was sprawled across their bed, leaning back on his elbows, watching Aaron get ready, it was quite a sight.

His face still flush from the compliment Aaron replied,

"Yeah right not when I'm stood next to you!"

Robert used his looks like a weapon. The hair, the eyes, the jawline, they all belonged on an angel but instead they had been given to the devil that was Robert Jacob Sugden.

Robert didn't want to get up, this position gave him full view of Aaron anxiously getting dressed but it actually hurt his pride that Aaron didn't know how to knot a tie.

"Here let me help you with that"

Robert rose from his position on the bed and spun the younger boy around, grabbing hold of the two ends and started to knot the tie around his lovers neck. And what a neck it was, so soft and supple, Robert was licking his lips just thinking about it kissing it.

God he wanted him even more when he was dressed up.

When the tie was in place he ran his hands down Aaron's arms which made the younger boy shiver. He directed Aaron towards the full length mirror in the corner of the room, he was so much taller than Aaron that when he stood behind him his head showed in the mirror, above Aaron's shoulder.

“Look at yourself, and if you don't believe me, here,”

Robert grabbed hold of Aaron's hand and ran it up the inside of his own leg.

"Oh" was all Aaron could manage when he felt what Robert meant.

“If having you dress like this has that much of an effect on me I'm not sure I should let you out of my sight,” Robert whispers in Aarons ear.

“God Robert is that all you think about?” Aaron said, batting Robert away.

“Anyway it's just an interview?!?”

“Yes you’re right,” Robert remarked, regaining his senses.

“You need to make a good impression but Aaron that is one of the ugliest ties I've ever seen.”

Removing the tie from around Aarons neck and placing it on the side, Robert says,

“Here.”

Before proceeding to remove his own tie, placing the loop around Aaron's neck and tightening. When the tie was in place he pulled on it, closing the distance between them and plants his lips firmly on Aarons.

“There,” Robert said a little out of breath,

“Much better.”

Aaron turned to look back in the mirror his face flush from the kiss, he hated to admit it but Roberts tie did look much better. And now Robert was tieless, making him look younger, the top button of his shirt open like that, he didn’t look so full of himself. In fact, he looked good enough to eat.

“What time is the interview?” Robert questioned, distracting Aaron from his thoughts.

“2 o’clock.”

“That’s in an hour Aaron, how are you getting there?”

“Well…..” Aaron moves towards Robert with a cheeky grin,

“I was hoping my gorgeous boyfriend would drop me off,” before planting a small kiss on Roberts cheek.

“I have a meeting across town at 2 Aaron, why didn’t you ask me before?”

“Forget it.” Aaron scoffs walking away.

“Don’t be like that Aaron.”

“Like what, Robert?”

Robert sighed, there was no improving his mood when he got like this, the grumpy sod.

“Give me a minute.”

Robert heads out the door and returns a minute later to find Aaron sat on the bed putting on his shoes. He goes to sit next to him and puts his arm around him, Aaron shrugs it off, clearing still in a grump about the lift.

“Aaron,”

“What?” Aaron replies sulkily.

“Aaron.” Robert says softer this time.

He turns Aarons face towards his, places his hands on either side of his face, and with a smug smile says,

“I’m taking you.”

“A minute ago you had something better to do,”

“That was work Aaron and I’ve rearranged it so I’m all yours.” Robert said with a cheeky grin.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Aaron gives Robert a shy smile.

“Thanks.”

“Anyway, I told you I wouldn’t let you out of my sight in that suit. Now give me a twirl.”

Aaron can’t help but laugh at Roberts demand.

“Seriously?” he questions.

Robert, looking very smug just nods.

He stands up while Robert lies back on the bed, his hands gesture from his shirt down to his shoes and then he does a quick turn, flinging out his jacket giving Robert a good view of his behind. Roberts grin widens as he imagines peeling Aaron out of his suit.

“Like what you see?” Aaron says climbing across the bed to kiss Robert.

“Uuummmm,” was all Robert could manage in between Aarons kisses.

Aaron abruptly stops the kiss before they got carried away, he climbs back off the bed holding his hand out to help Robert up too.

“Shouldn’t we be leaving soon?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be taking the Audi, we will get there in no time,” Robert said moving closer to Aaron, wanting to carry on were they had left off on the bed.

“Robert.” Aaron laughs.

“Yes” Robert replies cheekily.

“Come on we haven’t got time.”

“Spoil sport.”

Aaron stuck his tongue out at Robert. Robert gave a shocked expression, before smiling, he would make him pay for that later.

“Your right,” he said with a defeated sigh.

Aaron give himself one last look in the mirror, he did actually look good, before they headed out to the car.

…………………

Robert pulled up and parked the car. He leaned over to Aaron and whispered,

“Good luck,” before giving Aaron a quick peck on the cheek.

Aaron blushed, he forgets sometimes that Robert can be sweet when he wants to be.

He climbed out of the car, and turned to face the glass building were his future may very well wait. He looks back through the car window and gives Robert a nervous smile, Robert is beaming back. Suddenly he doesn’t feel so nervous, if Robert believes in him then everything will be ok.

…………………

Robert pulls up an hour later to find Aaron outside with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on his shoes.

 _‘Oh no,’_ Robert thinks, _‘This doesn’t look good.’_

He switches off the engine and slides out the car. He heads towards Aaron with his hands in his own pockets, matching Aarons stance. He moves close to him, close enough to nudge his nose into a small sweet kiss.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Well……” Robert asks tentatively, knowing from Aarons demeanour that the interview didn’t go well.

Aaron can’t keep it up, he laughs at Robert worried face.

“It was great! They wanna see me again next week.”

“Aaron Livesy, you are gonna pay for that, I was really worried.”

“I know, I’m sorry but I couldn’t resist, plus that kiss was worth it,” Aaron says closing the distance between them again, this time deepening the kiss, massaging Roberts tongue with his own.

“Right,” Robert says his voice filled with lust,

“I’m taking you home, now.”

………………

Robert has been waiting all day to get Aaron out of that suit.

As soon as they entered the front door, Robert spun Aaron around, placed his hands on his face and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

“What was that for?” Aaron asks after catching his breath.

“I told you I’d make you pay,” Robert replies cheekily.

“Oh come on Robert, it was only a bit of fun.”

“Yeah well I was really worried about you.” Robert pouts.

He moves closer and places a hand on Aarons stomach, while staring into his blue eyes.

Aaron knows what Roberts trying to say. He still can’t believe that Robert is his and he cares that’s much.

“It’s ok, Robert, as long as I have you I’ll always he ok.”

Robert can’t help but smile at Aarons words, his ego needed that boost.

“Right then, upstairs, now.”

“Robert!” Aaron exclaimed.

“Lets finish what we started earlier,” Robert says winking at Aaron.

Aaron couldn’t help the flush that crossed his face, when Robert made demands like that it was like he had a direct line to Aarons sex. He was already hard from the kiss and now Robert has taken charge it was actually becoming a little painful.

Robert could tell Aaron was hard by the bulge in his suit pants, he had one to match it. He playfully pushed Aaron up the stairs and as soon as they reached the bedroom door, he instructed Aaron to strip.

“Off,” he demanded.

Aaron blushed again but did as he was told. He took his jacket off, leaning past Robert, trying but failing to be seductive, and hung it up on the back of the door. He started to unbutton his shirt, turning away from Robert, still unhappy about his appearance.

Robert strode over to Aaron and placed a hand on his waist, turning him back to face him.

“Hey,” he said moving his other hand to up to cup his face.

“I didn’t mean to upset you before, please don’t hide from me.”

“It’s just a part of me that I don’t really like.”

“That’s the thing Aaron, it is a part of you and that’s why I love them.” he responded, all the while stroking his thumb over Aarons stomach.

He pulled Aaron into a deep sensual kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Being pressed up against each other they could tell how much they needed each other.

“Right, were was we? Robert asks, breaking the kiss and sliding Aarons open shirt off his shoulders where it lands in a pool on the floor.

Aaron looks up at the older boy, his eyes full of wonder, how had he been so lucky? The blonde god in front of him, the one undressing him was all his.

Taking control once again, Robert directs Aaron to the bed and has him lay face down. Aaron does as hes told, turning his head so that he can watch as Robert undresses himself.

Robert undresses quickly and climbs on top of Aaron. He leans over and kisses his way down his spine until he reaches Aaron's suit pants. He reaches he arm around Aaron's waist and undoes the button and zip and slowly eases them over Aaron's perk arse.

When the suit pants reach Aaron's knees Robert again leans over and starts to kiss his way down Aaron's back, but this time there is nothing in his way so he carries on kissing until he reaches Aaron's perfect behind. He cups Aaron's arse cheeks and gives them a squeeze, kneading the soft flesh with his palms, he traces his tongue down Aaron's lower back, passing his puckered arsehole and coming to rest at his ball sack. Robert takes Aaron's ball in his mouth and gently sucks. He releases one, only to replace it immediately with the other. When Aarons balls are fully lubricated with Roberts saliva he turns his attention to Aaron's arse once again. He uses his tongue to lick Aaron's puckered skin making the younger boy squirm beneath him. He applies some pressure and eases his tongue into Aaron's tight hole, Aaron’s groans of pleasure making him rock hard. He kisses his way back up to Aaron and whispered in his ear,

“You like that do you?”

“Here, wet this for me,” sticking his thumb out for Aaron to suck.

Aaron felt his dick harden at Roberts command and was only too happy to comply, in fact he was glad to suck on something, he just wished it was Robert.

With his thumb now nice and wet Robert placed it at Aaron's entrance and pushed until he felt the ring of tight muscle relax around the invasion. Gently, he moved his thumb in and out, causing Aaron to whimper. Seeing Aaron like this, completely at his mercy, was a big turn on for Robert, having his lover moan and groan from the pleasure he was inflicting.

“Please Robert,” Aaron breathed.

“I'm not sure you're ready yet,” Robert replied playfully nipping Aaron's behind with his teeth.

This caused a primal grunt to escape Aaron's throat. Robert couldn't help himself anymore, his peeled Aaron's pants the rest of the way down his legs and threw them across the room. Pulling Aaron up by the hips, he makes the young boy kneel before him with his perfect backside in the air.

 _‘Now this is a sight’_ Robert thought to himself.

He found some lube on the bedside table and as he rolled the condom on he used his thumb once again to ensure Aaron was ready for him.

“Is this what you want?” Robert said teasing Aaron with the head of his cock at Aaron's entrance.

“Yesssss,” Aaron hissed.

Finally Robert eased slowly into Aaron, letting out a groan as he was finally where he belonged. Inside Aaron, where he was always meant to be. He ran his hands over Aaron's back and continued until he was grabbing handfuls of Aaron's hair, scraping his scalp with his fingernails.

This man would be the downfall for Robert, he made him lose control completely and he couldn't get enough.

Robert moved his hips grinding in and out of Aaron building up the pace until he was slamming into the younger boy.

Aaron loved the sound Robert made when he was inside him, it was an throaty animalistic moan, and it made Aaron extremely hot, knowing he was the one giving Robert so much pleasure.

Robert wanted even more of Aaron if that was at all possible, so he grasped his lovers hips and increased his movements, slamming in and out, nothing but the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Robert was gripping Aaron's so hard he knew he would find a mark on his skin in the morning but he didn't care, he loved the fact that he made Robert feel like this, the normally calm, collected and self-important man losing control because of him.

“Aaron!!”

If Robert didn't slow down he was going to explode and he wanted this feeling to last forever. He slowed his hips and leaned across Aaron covering his back with his body and pulling the younger boy up into an embrace whilst still inside him. Robert kissed the nape of Aaron's neck sending waves of pleasure down Aaron's spine.

Aaron reached behind him and found Roberts hair, he ran his fingers through the golden mess gently before pulling his head towards him turning slightly so their lips could meet.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed into him.

Robert reached around and found Aaron's cock, now slick with precum and encircled it with his fist. He moved his fist with the same rhythm as his hips causing them both to groan.

Aaron knew he wouldn't last long, not with Roberts hand around him so he pushed back into Robert, deepening their connection.

Robert grunted as his slid further into Aaron, he loved the feeling of being completely connected with Aaron, but after a few mintues he couldn’t hold on anymore. His hips gave a few small jerks, and finding Aaron's shoulder he sunk his teeth in to mask his screams and let go, exploding inside Aaron.

The sound of Roberts muffled pleasure was enough to tip Aaron over the edge and he came moaning Roberts name.

They collapsed on the bed Aaron's sweaty body engulfed by Roberts.

Robert placed small kisses across Aaron's shoulders, and whispered in his ear,

“That was.....”

“I know,” Aaron replied, still out of breath.

“You undo me Aaron, I lose control and it scares me.”

He turned under Roberts body so they were now face to face, he looked into Roberts eyes and couldn't help but bite his lip at Robert words.

“Didn't realise I was that good,” Aaron said shyly.

“I think I'm the one who’s that good,” Robert replied with the smug smile and Aaron knew that the arrogant, egotistical man was back, just how it liked him.


End file.
